Assorted Stories
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Want an angsty, frienship, comfort, tragedy, romantic, and humorous story? Click here from awesomeness. Read the challenge inside.  Warning: Fluff and OOC -Imagination Lullabyx


_**The challenge (PLEASE READ) Alright so there's this challenge that goes like this: You turn your ipod on shuffle, and what ever song comes up, write a story. When the song ends you have to stop writing your previous story and start writing a new one. What I want you guys to do is tell me what your favorite story is and the one that is liked the most, I will write. That's all folks, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Song: Heart by Baths<em>

Sakura sat, alone. The candle in the middle of the table, illuminated light and brightened her face. She traced her finger around the brim of her wine glass. She looked down and frowned. She heard footsteps and looked up.

"Hey." Sakura said hoarsely and looked into the eyes of her heart breaker.

"Why are you so late Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said nothing, and pulled a chair out, and sat across from his girlfriend.

"It's our one month anniversary." Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

><p><em>Song: 30 minutes by: Tatu<em>

Sakura lunged toward her target, dodging blows that were thrown at her by his fists, and assorted weapons. She took out an explosive and threw it in his direction. Everything was obliterated and destroyed. She grinned with satisfactory behind her ANBU mask. Once the smoke cleared, she only saw a log drop. A cold knife was pressed against the skin of her neck and her smile faded.

"Going to have to try harder than that."

* * *

><p><em>Song: Don't speak by No Doubt<em>

Sakura walked quietly through the empty halls of her school. Her head was down and her eyes with clouded with pain. A classroom door opened and was slammed shut.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, and she turned around and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered.

" Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Home." Sasuke looked at Sakura questionably.

"Because, I'm not feeling too well." Sasuke nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. '_If only he knew. Today is the last day that I have to live.' _

* * *

><p><em>Song: Untouched by The Veronicas<em>

Sakura's back was pressed against Sasuke's bed. She ran her fingers thought his soft hair as he ravished her neck.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked up and made eye contact.

"I love you." Sakura stuck out her left hand and glanced at the giant rock on her ring finger. Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed her ring.

"I'm so happy that you said yes, Sakura..." He said quietly. Sakura smiled and held his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, passionately. They pulled apart moments later.

"You have no idea how crazy you drive me." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Erase me by Kid Cudi<em>

Sasuke sighed and leaned on his high school's brick wall. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sakura.

"What the fuck do you want?" She answered.

"Sakura, listen, I know I fucked up."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Wait Sakura -" Then she hung up. Sasuke screamed in frustration and tugged on his hair.

"Sasuke?" He gave a death glare where he heard the voice coming from.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Impossible by Shontelle<em>

Sakura glanced at the love of her life from across the club. She chugged down her alcoholic beverage. She bit her lip and wiped away her tears that were welling up in her eyes. She walked onto the dance floor and tapped on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. She signaled him to follow her and they stepped outside.

"Whats up?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Well, Sasuke, I don't know how to say this. I'm going blind."

"What?" Sasuke shook her shoulders violently.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Mockingbird by Eminem<em>

Sasuke sat alone, in his apartment, on his torn up, old couch. He got up and the springs in the couch creaked. He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked inside and only saw a gallon of half empty milk. He slammed it shut and kicked the door. He heard the door open, and he turned around.

"I'm home." Sakura said. She walked in and hugged her boyfriend. He brushed her hair and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so hungry" Sakura said, sadly.

"I am too." Sasuke replied. Sakura sniffed and looked up at him.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Wishes by Superchick<em>

Sakura sat on her window sill and hugged her knees to her chest. She gazed out her window and watched as water droplets raced down her window. She picked up a picture of herself and her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke. She ran her fingers over his face on the photo and hugged it.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She heard a rock hit her window and looked outside. Sasuke was outside, his clothes soaked from the pouring rain. They looked into each others eyes and Sakura pressed her nose to the window.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Have no Fear by Bjork<em>

Sakura knelt down in the empty space of the land. Her dark stockings became damp, from the moist ground. She blinked the tears from her eyes and sobbed. She grabbed the edge of her husbands head stone and leaned her head against it. Sasuke had died.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Bukowski by Modest Mouse<em>

Sakura sat in her recliner in her living room with annoyance. Several plates and picture frames were shattered around her. She and her husband had gotten into another fight, third time this week. It was 3 in the morning and he still hadn't come home after he left hours ago. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sasuke himself. Sakura looked at him lazily.

"Sasuke, I'm unhappy, we should get a divorce." Sasuke nodded. Sakura got up and walked into their bedroom and began to pack her things.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Electric feel by MGMT<em>

Sasuke and Sakura danced together elegantly in the living room of their best-friend's enormous house. Both were highly intoxicated; due to the fact that Naruto had spiked the punch. It was just another high school party from them. Sakura leaned up to Sasuke, her face centimeters away. Just when Sasuke closed his eyes and braced himself, Sakura pulled away and ran off.

"Gotta catch me Sasuke-Kun!" She disappeared in a crowd of people

* * *

><p><em>Song: My name is by Eminem<em>

Sakura groaned and straightened out her uniform. Today was just another day working at a fast food restaurant. She gritted her teeth and glared at the arrogant yet insanely hot customer infront of her.

"May. I. Take. Your. Order." Sakura said with annoyance.

"Make me a sandwich." She growled at him.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha."

"I don't care." Sakura said angrily.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"..."

"Enough to break the ice!" Sakura's face met with her palm and she groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Puke by Eminem <em>

Sasuke rubbed his temples and growled. Sharigan activated. He caught Sakura cheating on him, with Sai. Sasuke didn't mind Sai until Sasuke and Sakura began dating. He was always hitting on her and sometimes she flirted back. He growled as he remembered Sakura kissing Sai, aggressively. As he witnessed the two getting hot and heavy, he stomped towards them and ripped them apart. Sakura fell on her butt. Sasuke grabbed Sai by his collar and lifted him into the air. He glared at him, wishing he were dead.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Secrets by One Republic <em>

Sasuke and Sakura were playing a game of 'you think you know but...' as they waited for their other teammates to show up to train.

"Okay... you think you know me but... I am extremely afraid of clowns." Sasuke smirked and looked at her. Sakura punched him playfully on his arm and giggled.

"Sakura, you think you know me but, I actually do care for the dope." Sakura smiled widely at Sasuke. She hugged him tightly and pulled away quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Do better by Say anything<em>

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the classroom of their sensi kakashi. The two glared at each other and cursed at each other inside their heads.

"Okay, who can tell me what the formula for slope is?" Sasuke and Sakura's hands shot up in the air and they glared at each other.

_**So yeah tell me which one you want me to make a story into and publish ^^**_


End file.
